


Нам придется жить с этим

by Everything_Is_Blue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Ending, post trf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Is_Blue/pseuds/Everything_Is_Blue
Summary: После возвращения в Лондон Шерлок сталкивается с последствиями своих поступков.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Нам придется жить с этим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Live With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492106) by [reveling_in_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveling_in_mayhem/pseuds/reveling_in_mayhem). 



Выдох. Тихий вдох. Речь формируется, когда легкие наполняются воздухом, а голосовые связки начинают колебаться. Затем воздушная струя встречает на своем пути препятствие: сближение языка с губами, зубами и небом. Простая биология, правда. Дыхание, фонация и артикуляция.

— Я люблю тебя.

Когда в легких не осталось воздуха, Шерлок почувствовал, что в груди что-то сжалось, а в голове было одновременно громко и совершенно тихо. Всему виной эти слова, произнесенные так просто и еле слышно, что было бы легко поверить, что они воображаемые. В них столь ясно подразумевался выход за рамки дружбы.

Это было совсем не то, что он ожидал, когда открыл входную дверь и увидел Джона. Он постучался, словно просил разрешения войти. Его поведение было понятно: Джон больше не жил на Бейкер-стрит; он переехал после падения Шерлока с крыши Бартса. Миссис Хадсон сказала, что примерно через месяц после его «похорон» она подошла с подносом чая, а Джон просто исчез. Он лишь оставил записку, поблагодарив ее за все, что она сделала.

После предыдущего вечера он не ожидал увидеть Джона в ближайшее время. Тогда Шерлок пришел домой после ресторана и еще трех мест, из которых его выгнали, поднялся по лестнице до 221Б и стоял перед зеркалом в ванной в течение нескольких часов. Он осторожно вытер капающую из носа кровь и подумал обо всем, что сказал Джон, Мэри и о том, что он сам не смог сказать. Джон был так зол на него. Он знал, что Джон имеет на это право. Мэри сказала, что поговорит с ним, и, возможно, она так и поступила. Все же, этот Джон не казался злым. Этот Джон сейчас сказал, что любит его.

Он открыл рот, но слова не сходили с губ. Мысли смешались, и он не мог сконцентрироваться хоть на одной из них достаточно долго, не мог просто вырвать нужную мысль из вихря разума.

Уголки губ Джона дрогнули в улыбке:

— Знаю, у меня проблемы с выражением эмоций. Дело в том, что у меня было достаточно практики, чтобы сейчас сказать тебе эти три слова. Более двух лет практики. Я говорил их почти каждый день черному камню с твоим именем.

Джон стоял прямо, плечи расправлены, руки по швам, а ладони удивительно расслаблены. Он был возле своего кресла. Неважно, что ни один из них не жил там годами. Это всегда будет кресло Джона. Выцветшая красная обивка, на спинке подушка с флагом Великобритании, на подлокотнике чайное пятно, которое появилось, когда Шерлок случайно вызвал на кухне небольшой взрыв из-за маленького просчета при проверке гипотезы. Джон вздрогнул, держа кружку чая; она выпала из его руки, и желто-коричневая жидкость пролилась и испачкала подлокотник вместе с немного изношенным персидским ковром. Джон пытался его почистить, но ничего не вышло.

— Но я не могу этого сделать.

Шерлок моргает. Слова медленно пробираются через наружный слуховой проход, вызывая колебания барабанной перепонки и заставляя ее вибрировать, эти звуковые колебания проходят через косточки в улитку, и жидкость внутри тоже начинает колебаться. Это стимулирует движение волосковых клеток. Слуховой нерв передает нейронные сигналы в мозг, который воспринимает сигнал как звук. Мозг его обрабатывает. Речь наконец возвращается.

— Не можешь сделать что?

— Это, Шерлок. Я не могу вернуться. Не могу.

— Джон Уотсон чего-то не может? Это не тот Джон Уотсон, которого я знаю.

Вздохнул. Немного покачал головой. Сжал руки в кулаки, прежде чем заставил себя разжать их.

— Я не тот Джон Уотсон, которого ты знаешь.

— Что с ним случилось?

В его стеклянные серо-голубые глаза пристально посмотрели глаза, напоминающие темный океан. Взглянув в них, Шерлок почувствовал песок под ногами, но отлив прибоя вытянул его из глубины этого океана.

— Увидел, как мужчина, которого он любит, спрыгнул с крыши.

Водоворот потянул его под воду. Волны безжалостно накрыли его с головой. Он задыхался. Легкие горели, когда боролись за воздух. Он заставил себя дышать, внезапный прилив кислорода обжигал вздымающиеся легкие.

«Любит»? Не любил. Любит. Все еще любит. Тепло, которое ощущалось, как последняя надежда, вспыхнуло в груди и растеклось по всему телу.

— Тогда я знал, что люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, будто прочитав мысли Шерлока. Он перевел взгляд на свои ботинки; поднял левую руку ко рту, проведя указательным пальцем по нижней губе, а правую руку сунул в карман, тихо выдохнув. — Ну, честно говоря, я знал, что люблю тебя с того чертова бассейна.

Течение снова уносит его, и он не может дышать. Не может говорить.

— Я верил в тебя. Все еще верю. Я помню, что ты сказал мне. Что ты сделал это, чтобы спасти меня, Грега и миссис Хадсон. Я верю этому. Верю, что ты сделал то, что пришлось. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты поверил в меня и мог рассказать, что происходит. Ты же оставил меня неведении. Бросил, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать в голове твое падение.

Его голос стал ниже, когда он подошел к Шерлоку ближе. Он взял его руку, и Шерлок ощутил, как от этого прикосновения по телу прошел электрический разряд. Он видел и чувствовал, что Джон, как врач, перевернул его руку и умело измерил двумя пальцами пульс. Шерлок знал, что он был учащенным. Он чувствовал прилив крови, быстро текущей по венам; его сердце стучало в исхудалой груди так сильно, что он знал: оно разорвется, это всего лишь вопрос времени. Затем Джон положил руку на его грудь, прямо около этого безумно бьющегося органа.

— Вот и ты. Из плоти и крови. Живой.

Джон поднял голову и снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Да.

Джон слегка печально улыбнулся. Просто мягко приподнялись уголки губ. Шерлок почувствовал, как глаза налились слезами, и зажмурился; одна слеза собралась в уголке глаза и потекла вниз, оставив мокрый след. Джон отпустил запястье и провел рукой по щеке Шерлока: большой палец нежно вытер остатки соленой слезинки и прошелся по острой скуле.

Он не удивился, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ. Мягкие, теплые, нежные губы прижались к его собственным. Не требовательные или настойчивые. Поцелуй был приятный, как будто они целовались всю жизнь.

Сдержанный.

На вкус, как чай и слезы.

Похожий больше на прощание, чем на первый поцелуй.

Когда он закончился, Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона. В мерцающих голубых глазах он увидел высыхающие слезы, вкус которых ощущал во время поцелуя.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, и Шерлок почувствовал, как руки, обившиеся вокруг него во время поцелуя, отпустили его.

— Ты сделал то, что сделал. И теперь нам придется жить с этим. Ты разорвал меня на части, Шерлок. Я всегда буду любить тебя и всегда буду скучать по тебе.

Шерлок видел, как Джон выпрямил спину, слегка кивнул, затем повернулся и вышел за дверь. Вышел, не говоря ни слова. Был слышен небольшой топот, пока он спускался по семнадцати ступенькам. Когда дверь внизу открылась, отдаленные звуки дорожного движения стали громче, а затем снова стихли, когда ее закрыли. Завершением всего стал резкий щелчок двери.

Физическая боль от все еще заживающих отметин на его спине – ничто по сравнению с пустотой в душе. На него навалился сокрушительный вес будущего, которое он проведет без своего доктора в скучных джемперах и удобных ботинках. Волны накрыли его с головой в последний раз, потянув его на дно, и он понял, что не сможет подняться на поверхность.

Он позвал человека, которого больше здесь не было; и он знал это.

Мягко. Тихо. Надломлено.

— Джон.

Выдох. Дыхание Молитва.

Крик боли.

Дыхание, фонация и артикуляция.


End file.
